Batman/TMNT 01
[[Datei:BatmanTMNT 1 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1]]Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1''' (Untertitel: "Knights in a Half Shell"; "Ritter in Halbschale") ist das erste von sechs Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles von IDW Publishing und DC Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 9. Dezember 2015 *'Ausgabe:' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 *'Story': James Tynion IV *'Zeichnungen und Cover': Freddie E. Williams II *'Farben': Jeremy Colwell *'Text': Tom Napolitano *'Alternativ-Cover': Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga *'Group Editor': Jim Chadwick *'Assistent Editor': David Pina Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere TMNT''-Universum''' *thumb|200px|Enter the Dark Knight Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil und Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Shredder **Foot Clan ''DC''-Universum *Batman/Bruce Wayne **Alfred Pennyworth **Damian Wayne (erwähnt) **Thomas und Martha Wayne (erwähnt) **Lucius Fox (erwähnt) *Killer Croc *Dr. Naveen Khan (erwähnt) *Ra's al Ghul (erwähnt) **League of Assassins (erwähnt) *Pinguin (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|left|Vier geheimnisvolle MitspielerGotham City. Die Handlung beginnt mit dem Bericht einer jungen Wissenschaftlerin der Firma Powers Industrial, welche mit ihrem Team an einem neuen Typ von Energiegenerator zum Wohl der Menschheit gearbeitet hat. Urplötzlich wurden die Wissenschaftler von einer Horde schwarzmaskierter, mit Schwertern bewaffneter Eindringlinge angegriffen. In dem Moment, als die Sicherheitskräfte des Instituts endlich zu den Wissenschaftlern durchbrechen konnten, fiel auf einmal die Stromversorgung aus, und in der eingesetzten Dunkelheit erschienen plötzlich vier andere maskierte Gestalten. Dann waren nur noch Kampfgeräusche zu hören, und als das Licht plötzlich wieder anging, waren die Schwarzmaskierten und der Generator wie vom Erdboden verschwunden; nur die vier Neuankömmlinge waren noch einen Augenblick lang zu sehen... vier fremdartige Wesen, die außer ihrer Gestalt gar nichts Menschliches an sich hatten. thumb|240px|Die Pflicht ruftBatman, dem die junge Frau diesen Bericht liefert, verspricht, der Sache unbedingt nachzugehen. In seinem Hauptquartier, dem Batcave, beginnt er neben seiner Arbeit am Intimidator, einer Hightech-Kampfrüstung, die Details des Überfalls (welcher bereits der vierte in einer Serie von ähnlichen Vorfällen in Gotham ist) genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Verletzungen, die den Opfern zugefügt wurden, entsprechen Merkmalen des Ninjutsu; doch der Modus Operandi der Angreifer lässt auf eine ganz neue Gruppierung schließen, die die geraubte Technologie - alles militärmäßige Hardware - für irgendetwas Gefährliches nutzen will. Batman beschließt daher, der Angelegenheit umso mehr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Gedenktag an seine ermordeten Eltern in einer Woche bevorsteht (wie ihn sein Butler Alfred höflichst daran zu erinnern sucht). Er macht sich auf den Weg zum Forschungslabor seiner eigenen Firma, Wayne Enterprises, welche mit Sicherheit das nächste Ziel der fremden Ninjas sein wird; und um diesen einen verlockenderen Köder und weniger potentielle Opfer anzubieten, erteilt Batman Alfred den Auftrag, den vom Gotham Police Department zugeteilten Polizeischutz abzubestellen. thumb|160px|left|Ein Zusammentreffen der ReptilienJedoch ist Batman neben den fremden Ninjas nicht der Einzige, dessen Ziel das Labor der Wayne R&D ist. Killer Croc ist mit einer Bande von angeheuerten Vagranten durch die Gothamer Kanalisation unterwegs, um Batman beim Labor einzuholen und dessen Auto auseinanderzunehmen, um die Einzelteile dann gewinnbringend auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen. Auf ihrem Weg stoßen sie aber zufällig auf ein unterirdisches Versteck, welches - so Crocs Meinung - wie das "Schlafzimmer eines Teenagers" aussieht. Die Bande beginnt das Versteck zu durchstöbern, um dessen Bewohner auszuschalten, ehe sie ihn an die Polizei verpfeifen können. Dabei aber werden sie von vier maskierten, nichtmenschlichen Gestalten beobachtet, die sich auf den Rohrleitungen unter der Decke versteckt halten. thumb|160px|Four Turtles and a CrocEs dauert nicht lange, bis die vier Bewohner dieses Refugiums sich aus dem Schatten heraus auf die Eindringlinge stürzen und sie nach und nach außer Gefecht setzen, bis nur noch Killer Croc übrig geblieben ist. Bei diesen Verteidigern handelt es sich seltamerweise um die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, die - so die Mutmaßungen, die Donatello noch während des Kampfes zum Besten gibt - in eine ihnen völlig fremde Welt verschlagen wurden. Und als Killer Croc sich seine vier jungen Gegner vorknöpfen will, werfen sich die Mutanten gemeinsam auf ihn. thumb|240px|left|Auge in Auge mit dem FeindUnterdessen dringen die Ninjas in das Wayne R&D-Labor ein, wo sich ein fortgeschrittener Signalverstärker befindet. Doch bei ihrem Angriff laufen sie in eine mit Hologrammen ausgestattete Falle, in der nur Batman auf sie wartet. Obwohl er allein gegen viele ist, wird Batman mit der Opposition rasch fertig und knöpft sich den letzten Wachgebliebenen zum Verhör vor. Dieser kann ihm noch erzählen, dass sie sich Foot Clan nennen, dass sie die Technologie gestohlen haben, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen, und dass sie mit den vier Nichtmenschen aus dem Powers Industrial-Überfall - den "Turtles", wie der Ninja sie nennt - gar nicht auf Freundesfuß stehen, ehe ein Shuriken ihn plötzlich und für immer zum Schweigen bringt. Der Werfer der Waffe, ein in einer klingenbesetzten Rüstung gehüllter Krieger, warnt Batman davor, sich weiter in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen, bevor er eine Rauchbombe wirft und in ihrem Schutz mitsamt all seinen Untergebenen von der Bildfläche verschwindet. thumb|160px|Zusammenstoß zwischen SchattenkriegernNachdem sie Killer Croc erledigt haben, macht Raphael seinem Frust über ihre generelle Situation - gestrandet in einer fremden Welt, zusammen mit dem Foot Clan; nichts über das Schicksal ihrer Freunde April und Casey wissend; ihr Misserfolg beim Powers-Labor; und jetzt das Eindringen von Killer Crocs Bande - aufs Heftigste Luft, bis das Erscheinen ihres Meisters Splinter sie für einen Augenblick von ihren Sorgen ablenkt. Da aber ihr Versteck kompromitiert wurde, bleibt den Turtles und ihrem Vater keine andere Wahl, als an die Oberfläche zu steigen und von dort aus eine neue Bleibe zu suchen. Doch als sie auf die Straße raufklettern, kommen sie direkt neben dem Wayne R&D-Labor ans Tages-(bzw. Nacht-)Licht und finden sich direkt vor dem Batmobil wieder. Und noch während sie sich wundern, wem dieser fantastische Wagen überhaupt gehören mag, stellt sich der Besitzer bereits auf einem Dach über ihnen ein und fixiert die fünf Mutanten mit scharfem Blick... Zitate * Alfred Pennyworth ''': Es ist noch eine Woche bis zum Todestag ihrer Eltern. Jedes Jahr beschäftigen Sie sich zu dieser Zeit mit einem kleinen Lieblingsprojekt. Ich versuche immer noch, die Brandflecken ihres Flammenwerfer-Debakels vom letzten Jahr von der Höhlenwand zu kratzen. * '''Mann: Was seid ihr? Michelangelo: Wir sind Aliens, Bro... Gruuuuuselige Aliens. Donatello: Wir sind keine Aliens, Mikey. Obwohl ich denke, dass es davon abhängt, wie man "Alien" definiert. ... Ich meine wir sind definitiv nicht von dieser Welt, aber auch nicht aus dem Weltraum. Verflixt, diese Welt hat vielleicht ein völlig anderes entymologisches Verständnis für Alien, nach allem, was wir wissen. Raphael: Donnie! Donatello: Ich mein' ja nur, diese Orte sind verschieden. Ich meine, zuhause ist diese ganze Stadt nur ein großes Feld mitten im Staate... Oh, richtig. Großes Monsterding. * Donatello: [erblickt das Batmobil] Oh mein Gott... Sie ist wunderschön... Michelangelo: [erblickt Batman] Äh, Donnie? Ich glaube, sie ist vergeben. Bildergalerie BatmanTMNT_1_02.jpg|Alternativ-Cover (Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga) BatmanTMNT_1_03.jpg|Der Überfall auf das Powers-Labor BatmanTMNT_1_06.jpg|Überlebenskampf in einer fremden Stadt BatmanTMNT_1_11.jpg|Feinde in Schwarz BatmanTMNT_1_15.jpg|Das Verhör BatmanTMNT_1_13.jpg|Ein Kommentar zur Lage I BatmanTMNT_1_18.jpg|Ein Kommentar zur Lage II BatTMNT DirCut 01 20.jpg|Director's Cut - Titelbild I BatTMNT DirCut 01 21.jpg|Director's Cut - Titelbild II BatTMNT DirCut 01 23.jpg|Director's Cut - Skizzen I BatTMNT DirCut 01 24.jpg|Director's Cut - Skizzen II BatTMNT DirCut 01 33.jpg|Director's Cut - Skizzen III BatTMNT DirCut 01 35.jpg|Director's Cut - Skizzen IV BatTMNT DirCut 01 39.jpg|Director's Cut - Skizzen V BatTMNT DirCut 01 40.jpg|Director's Cut - Skizzen VI BatTMNT DirCut 01 41.jpg|Director's Cut - Script-Auszüge I BatTMNT DirCut 01 42.jpg|Director's Cut - Script-Auszüge II BatTMNT DirCut 01 43.jpg|Director's Cut - Script-Auszüge III BatTMNT DirCut 01 03.jpg|Director's Cut - fertige Version I BatTMNT DirCut 01 04.jpg|Director's Cut - fertige Version II BatTMNT DirCut 01 13.jpg|Director's Cut - fertige Version III BatTMNT DirCut 01 15.jpg|Director's Cut - fertige Version IV BatTMNT DirCut 01 19.jpg|Director's Cut - fertige Version V Neudruckversionen *''Batman/TMNT'' #1 (2. Auflage) (Februar 2016) *''Batman/TMNT'' (HC, August 2016) *''Batman/TMNT'' #1: Director's Cut (September 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichung *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (25. Oktober 2016) Siehe auch *Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Non-Canon